1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in which a terminal issues a processing request to a device present on a network. However, conventionally, there was no mechanism by which, in an identical manner to a terminal, an operating unit that has been detached from a device main body becomes able to issue a processing request to device main bodies present on the network.
In view of the issue mentioned above, there is a need to provide an information processing system, a device, and an information processing method that provide a mechanism by which, in an identical manner to a terminal, an operating unit that has been detached from a device main body becomes able to issue a processing request to device main bodies present on the network.